2000 Atlantic hurricane season
Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2000 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2000 and ended November 30th, 2000. The season kicked off early with Tropical Storm Alberto forming on May 15th, up to Two Weeks before the official Start of the season. No Storms were Observed in June due to shear and dry air persisting for just a little over half the month. Two storms were observed in July, however, Hurricane Beryl and Tropical Storm Chris, with Beryl nearly Attaining Major Hurricane Status whilst skirting The Eastern US Coast, bringing Tropical Storm Force Winds to Nags Head, NC at one point due to the size of the Tropical Storm wind-field. In August, Four Cyclones formed in the month, TD Four was a Cape Verde Type Cyclone that brought rainfall to the Islands without significant effect. Debby was the most significant Storm of August, bringing Devastation to Mexico as it made landfall as a Strong Category-3, nearly Two Full Years since Mitch (1998) caused Devastation. September was the most active month of the year, Four Cyclones formed, but unlike August, all of the storms this month became named storms, 3 became Hurricanes, and 2 became Major Hurricanes. Hurricanes Florence and Gordon both became Category-4 storms, and were both Category-4s at the same time briefly before Florence Weakened. Later in the same month, Storms Helene and Isaac caused problems along the East Coast, spreading rainfall and Tropical Storm Force winds along the east coast and eastern states. Things Quieted down by October, Dry and Wind-Shear had Returned over the Atlantic, and waters began to cool by this time of year. But Tropical Depression Eleven was able to form in the later part of October, and make landfall near Veracruz, Mexico Finally, the season closed out with the Month of November, and the formation of Tropical Storm Joyce, a weak Tropical Storm that caused problems in the Carribean. The storm fought some Dry Air and Shear before dissipating on November 10th, thus ending the 2000 Atlantic hurricane season. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Tropical Storm Chris Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Tropical Storm Isaac Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Joyce Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2000 till:01/12/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/05/2000 till:18/05/2000 color:TS text:Alberto from:04/07/2000 till:18/07/2000 color:C2 text:Beryl from:20/07/2000 till:24/07/2000 color:TS text:Chris from:06/08/2000 till:07/08/2000 color:TD text:Four from:13/08/2000 till:20/08/2000 color:C3 text:Debby from:17/08/2000 till:21/08/2000 color:TS text:Ernesto barset:break from:31/08/2000 till:12/09/2000 color:C4 text:Florence from:05/09/2000 till:20/09/2000 color:C4 text:Gordon from:10/09/2000 till:16/09/2000 color:C1 text:Helene from:24/09/2000 till:30/09/2000 color:TS text:Isaac from:19/10/2000 till:20/10/2000 color:TD text:Eleven from:07/11/2000 till:10/11/2000 color:TS text:Joyce bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2000 till:01/06/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2000 season. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2000 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2000 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Storms